The major objectives of the proposed study are: (1) a comprehensive account of the social history of Asian immigration to the United States, with particular focus on the effects of the 1965 Immigration Act on the magnitude and character of Asian immigration and (2) a multivariate analysis of the relative effects of ethnicity and immigrant/generational status on socioeconomic achievement among specific Asian-American populations (Japanese, Chinese, Filipinos, and Koreans). The major sources of data are the published Annual Reports of the Immigration and Naturalization Service and the three very large data files of Asian-Americans: one percent public use samples from the 1960 and 1970 Censuses and the 1976 Survey of Income and Education. Using structural equation statistical techniqes, informed by recent theoretical formulations, we propose to unravel the structural links between socioeconomic achievement, ethnicity, and immigration/nativity status in different regions of the United States. The three data sources of 1960, 1970, and 1976 will allow for the measurement of inter-cohort social change in the process of ethnic stratification.